


Can I Go Home Yet?

by Broken_Synchronicity



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Eclát is the Summoner while Kiran is... Something else, Fluff, Gen, Humor, The inherent canon divergence that comes with two people being summoned, Two Summoners, We're getting everything here eventually, all will be revealed eventually, how do I tag this?, let's see, no beta we die like men, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: Here lies the trial and tribulations of Eclát, Summoner and Tactician of the Order of Heroes, along with his ever stalwart companion Kiran, who by the Grace of some deity was summoned with him.Really, he just wants to go back to living in the middle of the woods with Kiran and never have to deal with war ever again, but life just seems to hate him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This is... A thing. Not truely what I was originally working on, but there were a few little things here and there that made me go "You know what? Let's just fucking do this."
> 
> So, in a manner, I'm reworking one idea, while also mashing parts of another into it, and throwing in a few new ideas that cropped up along the way, and hoping for the best!
> 
> Enjoy this disaster

It was a rather peaceful day in the Order of Heroes that lay within the Askr Kingdom. Despite the war going on, the Heroes were taking full advantage of the small respite they were allowed before they were called to fight. The sun was high in the clear sky, the temperature warm, and the Summoner was screaming his lungs out.

"Chrom, what are y-!? Chrom, the _WALL-!!!_"

_ **CRASH!!!!** _

"Why did they let _Chrom_ have a _horse!?_"

Truly a peaceful day.

"S-Sorry, Eclát... Ah, at least, this time the wall remains standing?" The Ylissian Prin- -No, King, this one is a _King_\- says with a sheepish smile as the Summoner helps him sit up.

"Yes, the wall still stands, but I can't say the same for everything else that was in your path." Eclát states blandly as he looks the Lord over. "Are you ok? That looked like a nasty spill. Do I need to fetch my staff or one of the other healers?"

"No, no, I'm fine. There isn't any need for that." The Lord reassured, allowing the slighter man to help him to his feet.

"You wanna explain to me what that was?" He asks with a raised brow and hands on his hips, almost expectant.

"W-Well... You see, I was speaking with Ephraim, when he proposed a challenge..." Chrom trailed off at the pinched look he was being given by the Summoner.

"Right. Ephraim. Of _course_ it was Ephraim. He's got a horse now too." Eclát took a large breath, held it for a count, before slowly hissing it out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear to all that is holy, some of these friendships are going to put me in a grave faster than this war will."

Chrom just gave a nervous chuckle at Eclát's exasperation. "See to it that this all gets cleaned up. I have a certain Restoration Lord to reprimand. _Again_."

Chrom watches the Summoner wander off to look for the Prince of Renais. He feels bad for him. All of these people from different worlds, and a good portion of them aren't even out of their teens. Eclát gets run ragged, especially with how part of his magic works. Chrom turns to his mount, and seeing that the horse is perfectly fine as well, he ties off the reigns to a nearby post.

Honestly though, Chrom can't help but place the image of an exhausted parent on Eclát. The Summoner was a pacifist, and a healer, and the Order of Heroes tactician. He does so much, it's a wonder he has any time for himself. Chrom couldn't help but be reminded of both his late sister Emmeryn and Robin. The brunet had been ripped from all he knew, with only one familiar face following him, took up a position he didn't want and still gave 110% of his effort. It was admirable.

"Ephraim!! Don't you run away from me young man, I _will_ sic your sister on you! _EPHRAIM!!!_"

He winces at the sound of another crash. The lack of following yelling indicates that Eclát has likely caught the teal haired prince, so he sighs and looks out at the mess he incidentally made. He needs to get this done, it's the least he could do for their overworked Summoner.

A sudden tap on his shoulder has Chrom nearly leaping out of his skin.

Spinning around, he finds Kiran. Her unwavering crimson gaze still tends to unnerve him, but he knows the Summoner's companion is kind, if rather quiet.

He watches as she points to his horse, then to herself, then sweeps her hand out down one direction of the castle.

"You're offering to take my horse to the stables, right?" She nods at his inquiry. "If it's not too much trouble, it would be appreciated. I don't feel right just leaving her tied while I fix up the mess I've made."

The dark haired girl nods once more and moves to take his horse from the post. As she leaves, Chorm turns his gaze back to his mess.

Yes, truely a typical, peaceful day in the Order.


	2. Tutorial; or "Why is it a GUN?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y-Yeah... That's... definitely not a bow."

Magic is weird on the best of days.

Eclát has known this since he was old enough to retain memories. It was his heritage, both his parents where mages and he took over their Apothecary shop when he lost them.

(Even if he was barely old enough to be getting an _apprenticeship_, let alone take over an entire shop.)

The brunet knew that the energies and spirits of magic could be... _fickle_, he supposed is the best term. He understood that some things just aren't meant to be messed with, that there was always consequences for things. An equivalent exchange, no matter what that exchange was meant to be.

"Ki! You ready?"

"I'm here."

"Alright, let's go open shop then."

It was a normal day. It _should have been_ a normal day.

The two hadn't done anything out of routine. Eclát had woken up early, prepping for the day and heading down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, letting Kiran wake up on her own at the smell of food. He puttered around their two story cottage, checking on their many plants before popping out the back door to check the garden. She quietly finished eating and washed her plate, before heading back upstairs to get ready for the day.

By the time Kiran had finished washing, dressing, and brushing out the mess of bedhead her long raven hair had been, Eclát was returning from out back and cleaning up. Once ready, the pair locked up and headed down the forest path to town and the shop the two now ran together.

"The vegetables are coming in well, and that aloe plant is doing good too."

"Mm." Kiran hummed as Eclát recounted the status of the plants they grew, then about what their day might entail. Their routine. Simple, and all either wanted or needed.

"Hopefully the tinctures are ready to-"

The hair on the backs of their necks suddenly stood on end, freezing them in place

"You... feel that too, right?" A small nod is his reply. Green and Red seek out anything out of the ordinary, but nothing obvious has shown itself as the cause of the disturbance.

Then, the static turns heavy, pressing in and around as if trying to break through something. Kiran moves closer to her taller companion, as if to act as a barrier, but as the very fabric of reality appears to warp around them, Eclát instead pulls her close. The magic, whatever it is, finally begins to pull the two into it.

"Hang on Ki! It's gonna get bumpy!"

* * *

"Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually wor-... Uh..."

Anna stares as she lowers the sacred Breidablik. Then blinks a few times. And when the scene before her didn't change, she had no choice but to accept it.

Two people.

She'd summoned _two people_.

A boy, taller than her and perhaps even taller than Prince Alfonse, with messy, short brown hair, dark green eyes, dressed in brown and green mage robes. Well, she assumed mage robes, though they wouldn't seem out of place on a [shop keeper](https://xivstyle.com/doh/crafted/level71-80/level74/). Then clutched close to him was a girl, around her own height, with long black hair and deep red eyes, wearing some kind of black off the shoulder... [Dress](https://xivstyle.com/glamour/racespecific/starting/auraf/)? Top and skirt? The lower skirt is white, so it might be two pieces.

Well, if they're a package deal...

"Ahem." Anna gathered herself, while drawing the attention of the Duo. "Oh Great Heroes from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou..."

She faulters. The pair are still huddled close, wide-eyed and cautious. The two definitely don't scream "Great Hero," if anything, they look like a couple of out-of-place townfolk. Neither one had any obvious weapons either.

"Hold on. Are you really our Great... Heroes? Neither of you look like the thee-and-thou type."

"What in the _gods_ name are you talking about? Where are we? What did you _do?_" The boy asked as the girl eyed Nóatún at her hip.

"R-Right. Fair enough. You're in-"

The pounding of armored feet cut her off. The trio turned to the noise to find a soldier in dark colored armor, wielding an axe of their own.

"FOUND YOU!"

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already?" Anna quickly swapped the Breidablik for her axe, then moved to stand between the pair and the soldier. Whether or not these were Great Heroes, Anna still had a duty to protect innocents. "Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!"

She watched the Emblian carefully. She can't be reckless, she has to protect the two she summoned and make it back to the Prince and Princess. So she let's the enemy rush at her, telegraphing their intent. It was easy for the redhead to dodge out of the way and retaliate. She didn't like that she was desecrating an alter, but she had no choice.

It was over as quickly as it started.

"Whew! We took care of him." Anna turned back to the pair of strangers, glad to see they hadn't run off. They had detangled themselves from eachother, but continued to stay close. They weren't panicing over the fight or fainting at the sight of a body, so maybe there was more to them than she could see.

They can't stay here though. If one has found them, the rest eventually will.

"Ok, I know this is probably a lot, and I promise I'll explain everything I can, but we need to walk and talk. Lingering after that will only lead to being trapped." She watched the pair glance at eachother, silently communicating, before nodding in agreement. Anna beamed and motioned for the two to follow.

"My name's Anna. I'm the Commander of the Order of Heroes." She began.

"Eclát, and this is Kiran. She doesn't talk, so don't expect her to." The boy, Eclát, responded. At least that explains why he's the only one verbally responding. Anna nods, and continues her explanation.

"We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them-- the fiends." She spits, but shakes herself out of it. "This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest? There are so many more!"

Whoops, she's gone on a tangent. Back to topic.

"The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom! That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom Askr." Anna's pace slowed as she remembers just how bad things are getting for her home.

"A war you knew you had a disadvantage in?" Eclát quietly asked. She nods.

"I was desperate for help. I performed a summoning ceremony. And you two just appeared out of nowhere."

"So that's what it was..." She hears him hiss out a sigh, so she stopped and turned to them. Kiran was peering up at Eclát as well, while he appeared frustrated, massaging his temple with one hand, his elbow resting in the other. "And I'm going to guess sending us home is out of the question. I guess being left alone just isn't what the universe wants of us, huh Ki?"

The raven haired girl shrugs at him and he sighs once more.

"Don't have any idea about much of anything going on, but looks like if we want to go home eventually, we gotta help end a war. Somehow." Eclát eyed Anna with a bland stare. "You still have some explaining to do."

"Right." She conceded, and pulls the Breidablik from her hip to present to them. "First things first. I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik. That's the name of this relic I've brought."

She watches Eclát's brows rise into his hairline, while only one of Kiran's goes up.

"It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Breidablik doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen."

"Y-Yeah... That's... definitely not a bow." It's Anna's turn to raise her brow.

"The legend also calls it 'the true key,' which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it." And by their reactions, they at least seem to recognize whatever sort of contraption it is, so there must be _some_ weight to the legend. "That's what I did. And now you're here. So it's all yours now. Hopefully you can figure out how to-"

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

The yell startled them out of their conversation. The trio turned to find more soldiers coming at them. A lot more.

"Drat! More of those Emblian soldiers. I can't defeat them all by myself, and neither of you are equipped to help me." Anna turns to Eclát and shoves the relic into his hands. "You two run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and-"

"Wait, hold on, we can-"

As Eclát was about to argue, he finally gets his hands into a proper hold on the relic, causing it to suddenly glow, then flash brightly. When the light recedes, Eclát is staring wide-eyed at something behind her, Kiran standing frozen at his side. Anna turns to find another person there, who very much wasn't a few seconds ago.

"Well, at least we know what it fires now..." The brunet stated shakily, seeming rather startled by the turn of events.

"How did you...? You summoned a Hero! You just picked up Breidablik, and you're already able to use it!" Anna recognizes the blue haired man wielding a bow as Virion of the World of Awakening. Somehow, Eclát had summoned a Hero with Breidablik. There was no doubting it now, these two had to be Great Heroes of legend.

"Forgive me for interrupting, as much as even I would like to understand what has just occurred, I do not think the rather aggressive looking soldiers coming at us will wait for such an explanation." Virion pointed out. Anna clicks her tongue, pulling out Nóatún once more.

"No time to chat now. The two of us will have to get fighting."

"Three of you." Eclát suddenly corrects.

Anna turns to him, confused. "Huh?"

"The three of you." He states again and points to Kiran. They watch as black mist crawls down her arms, gathering into a large ring shape near her hands, before condensing and solidifying into a pair of [circular blades](https://m.imgur.com/jIw6eKA) of some sort, dark and gilded with gold. Anna and Virion can only gape at the sight.

"I was gonna say that we can help. Ki can fight, but I'm a pacifist. So, in turn, I work in a healer's capacity." Eclát explains, "Though, that will be slightly more difficult without my staff. Not impossible, but a little harder."

"... Ok then." Anna concedes once more. It means she won't have to worry as much about them, "But be careful! You've never fought these enemies before, so don't get cocky and get yourself hurt."

The two nod, and they all finally face the enemies. Anna and Kiran charge forward, while Virion hangs back to protect Eclát. It's a bit of a scene, Anna showing the raw power she has with her axe, while Kiran flits about around her, tossing her blades at the more distant foes while slashing at the ones that got close. Virion picked off the stragglers or shot at the ones that somehow got around the girls, while Eclát kept an eye out for wounds.

The battle ended much quicker than anticipated, much to Anna's relief.

"We won!" She cheered, then patted Eclát on the shoulder. "And it's really thanks to you two."

"We were just doing what we can."

"Yes, but none of us in the Order can actually summon these Heroes." Anna gestures to Virion, who is chatting at Kiran. "Ha! I never doubted for a second that you were Great Heroes. You're the ones who will save our kingdom. Our order is small, Summoner, but welcome to our ranks. Please, help us find more Heroes to assist us. Now that you're here, I just know we'll win in our fight against the Empire."

Eclát, once Anna finished, puffed out a sigh and scrubbed his face. "Why does this scenario feel familiar?"

Kiran pokes his side to grab his attention, and makes a series of gestures with her hands. Eclát groans and runs his hand through his hair.

"Yes, yes, just like before. With Bedisa. I know." He begins to pace as he continues by muttering to himself. "A gun that _literally_ shoots people. Wonderful. Why does it have to be a _gun_? Why couldn't it be a Tome? Or a staff? Or anything _other_ than a gun? I don't even know how to shoot a _regular_ gun, let alone some ancient magic one. Why couldn't today be normal? We were just going to open up the shop- Oh gods, we were supposed to have opened shop by now. People are going to _flip_ when they find we're gone. We need to at least find a way to contact home if we can't get back-"

"Is this normal for him, my dear?" Virion quietly questions Kiran as he watches in concern as Eclát continues his anxious rambling.

She simply nods, then walks up to flick her friend in the head, ceasing his rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Eclát and Kiran's world is not ours.
> 
> Also, in the beginning, we got a Virion at the tutorial and we APPRECIATED IT.

**Author's Note:**

> This short, but it's almost 1 am as I'm posting this, so tell me if this is interesting? I'll get the next chapter up in a couple days probably.


End file.
